Micro-relatos
by Aspro
Summary: Un viaje al mundo de la mente, el alma y las palabras.
1. a oscuras

**Autor:** angel-Utau

**Palabras**:182

**Dissclaimer**: estos relatos me pertenecen a mi, y únicamente a mi.

* * *

**Micro-relato I: **_A oscuras_

* * *

El tiempo corre; unas veces lentas, otras a gran velocidad, ¿pero que es le tiempo para alguien como yo?

Solo el dolor recorre mi cuerpo, la desolación y la tristeza. Vivo esperando a que el reloj de arena que marca mi vida se detenga.

Camino por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad sumergido en una interminable marea de gente que camina en su propio mundo, demasiado absortos como para ver la realidad, sin ser conscientes de cuan larga será su vida.

Pasan las horas, demasiado lentas para mi, capaz de ver lo supuestamente inexistente, capaz de ver a través del espacio-tiempo.

Me detengo feliz, por primera vez en mi vida, cuando siento como caen los últimos granos de arena, y yo con ellos. La luz empieza a opacarse, noto como alguien presiona mi pecho en uj esfuerzo por reanimarme, pero ya es tarde.

Después de tanto tiempo me encuentro a oscuras, donde la luz no pude cegarme, donde todo es silencio, donde yo formo parte de lo etéreo, donde nada me atormenta.

Sumergido en la nada, esa es la única manera de estar en paz.


	2. la luz al final del camino

**Autor: **angel-Utau

**Palabras: **233

* * *

_**Micro-relato II: **__La luz al final del camino_

* * *

¿Qué es la vida?

Un periodo de tiempo en el que la gente lucha por sobrevivir. Cuando pienso en ello me doy cuenta de que tan solo es un oscuro laberinto de desolación; mas, no puedo negar, que a veces la luz se filtra por sus frías paredes iluminando levemente el camino.

La luz es pequeña, tan inestable y efímera, apenas una delicada flor en un mundo de Titanes.

Entonces cierro los ojos y el brillo de tu mirada me ciega por la constante oscuridad a la que estoy sometido, y tu sonrisa provoca que mi corazón lata con una fuerza desbocada.

Echas a correr por le laberinto de la vida, ahora, iluminado; te pierdes entre los árboles dorados que forman sus paredes mientras trato de alcanzarte guiado únicamente por el sonido de tu risa.

Cuando estoy a punto de atraparte, te detienes y tomas mi mano para guiarme en los últimos pasos del laberinto; mas como siempre,la suelto con miedo aunque tu estas tranquila. Se que al otro lado encontraré la felicidad, pero estoy demasiado aferrado a la triste vida como para seguirte.

Todo se desvanece devolviéndome a la soledad de la vigilia; aún no estoy listo para ir contigo; como cada día, lucharé en este laberinto de supervivencia, y como cada noche, tu me mostraras la luz al final del camino.


	3. Ese lugar especial

**Autor: **angel-Utau

**palabras: **166

* * *

_**Micro-relato III: E**se lugar especial_

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol desaparece por el horizonte, el brillo de la luna y las estrellas ilumina el camino que me lleva hacia ti.

Porque no importa cuanto te busque, solo las doce campanadas del reloj me permiten viajar a tu mente; aún así está en constante cambio, donde hoy hay una pradera, ayer había un océano.

Paso el tiempo nadando entre los verdes pastos cubiertos por la inmensa flora mientras espero a que vengas a buscarme.

Oigo como pronuncias mi nombre y voy a tu encuentro para disfrutar de ti este poco tiempo que nos queda.

Los rayos del sol y las nueve campanadas del reloj me devuelven a frío de mis sabanas. No pasa ni un segundo y ya empiezo a anhelar el brillo de tus ojos, la calidez de tu sonrisa, el tacto de tus labios y la suavidad de tu piel.

Solo tengo que esperar de nuevo a media noche para llegar a ese lugar especial que encuentro entre tus brazos.


	4. Un juego de niños

Autor: angel-Utau

* * *

**_Micro-relato IV: _**_Un juego de niños_

* * *

_**Los dioses del olimpo**_

_**Juno, Júpiter, Minerva, Apolo, Marte, Ceres, **_

_**Mercurio, Diana, Baro, Vulcano, Plutón, Vesta y Venus.**_

_**Como una mueca bajo los terminales de los sueños**_

**_Hay un presagio de casualidad que enlazó nuetsr destino._**

**_Un programa de fantasía creado por Dios_**

* * *

Miras sentado desde tu trono como esos hombres, engañados por sus hermanos para obtener el poder unos sobre otros, mueren por ti, derraman la sangre de gente inocente en tu nombre solo para obtener el perdón de unos pecados que ellos creen haber cometido y salvarse el día en el que sus corazones dejen de latir.

El ruido chirriante del metal de las espadas al chocar ensordece tus oídos dejando que una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción cubre tu rostro cuando una de ellas se cubre nuevamente de sangre y la otra caé al suelo entre gemidos de dolor que culminan con el último suspiro de vida.

Y pensar que has creado a estas criaturas por mera diversión; los hiciste egoístas, envidiosos, traicioneros, ambiciosos y crueles... Justo como ellos dicen, los creaste a tu imagen y semejanza.

Eres cruel al otorgarlas la vida, la razón, la conciencia y el amor solo para destruirlos entre angustia y dolor; claro que lo que para ellos es una guerra santa, para ti es tan solo un juego de niños.

* * *

_**Ahora, uno, dos, tres, **_**_sincronicemos_**

**_Ahora, uno, dos, tres, engaña a la muerte_**

**_aprovechando el codiciado milagro con la valentía de existir_**

**_Juego de supervivencia._**

**_Espiral de destrucción._**

**_Lamentable vagabundo, conquistando más allá del codiciado derecho de vivir_**

**_Creí en un eterno milagro:_**

**_El paraíso hasta el final del camino._**

_Kuusou Mesorogii- Mirai Nikki op1_


	5. Día a día

Autor: angel-Utau

* * *

_**Micro-relato V: **Día a día_

* * *

Otra aburrida clase de no hacer nada; no tenía muy claro que era peor: tener que aguantar al profesor dando clase, o tener que pasar cincuenta minutos en silencio (porque no tengo a nadie con quien hablar) escuchando a mis compañeros hablar de "_la que liamos parda el sábado tío" _y a mis compañeras charlando a grito pelado sobre "_el pedo que me cogí en la fiesta que me lié con este, ¡y ayer fui a compararme más ropa y a la pelu!" _ambas conversaciones fascinantes... ¿No hay nadie con quien se pueda mantener una conversación decente? Alguien que no grite cuando habla, porque la conversación no le importa a nadie, o por lo menos a mi sus vidas me la sudan.

Esta es una de las pocas horas en las que maldigo a mis profesores por no mandar nada de deberes ¡Por lo menos tendría algo que hacer! Porque los chillidos de ratas en celo a mi alrededor me impiden imaginar algo sobre lo que se pueda escribir; eso de mirar por la ventana como las ramas de los árboles se mecen al suave compás del viento, y oír el dulce y melódico canto de los pájaros no funciona, es más, estoy hasta las mismísimas narices de ver siempre el mismo árbol pelado de mierda (que ni en primavera tiene una misera hoja) y tengo unas ganas de matar al pájaro toca pelotas que se pasa cantando una hora y otra y otra y otra ¡¿Por que no se quedará afónico el cabrón?!

No se si esa energía negativa (de la que halan los saca cuartos) emana de mi y rebota en el cristal haciendo el famosos efecto boomerang, o es que el mundo me odia tanto como yo a él. Haber, no nos pongamos en plan hater, hay momentos buenos; esos recreos con mi amiga donde puedo criticar con total libertad a los imbéciles con los que comparto asignaturas, que te insultan a las espaldas y luego vienen con esas sonrisas tan falsas que te dan ganas de pegarles un puñetazo y borrárselas; y sé que la persona con la que hablas pasa por lo mismo que yo y me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad, porque no soy la única; esos recreos donde no hay pájaros que me rallen la cabeza, donde todos gritan de fondo, pero lejos, muy lejos, donde me refugio tras la columna del porche y no veo a nadie que me amargue...

Por desgracia todavía me quedan dos horas más para ese glorioso momento, después otras tres más y a casita en bus; a hacer los deberes (que me han mandado cuando no los necesitaba ¡hijos de fruta!), con suerte leer un poco, escribir otro poco, una ducha y a la cama a leer o ver anime hasta que la gravedad me tire el móvil a la cara...

Vale, pensar en un futuro cercano me está deprimiendo porque sé que aún no llega, ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Pintar rayas en una hoja hasta cansarme? ¿Mirar los chistes malos de la agenda? ¿Tirarme en la mesa y fingir estar dormida? No espera, eso lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, recreandome en mi sufrimiento; en realidad este se debe más a mis compañeros que a estar en un aula dando clase (no en este momento fíjate tu...)

¡Que muermo!

Entonces llega; unas palabras, que más que palabras parecen sonidos de una gato siendo estrangulado (pobre gato), son las chicas, cantando bachata ¡Que alguien me arranque los oídos! Y otro más, esta vez son los chicos, imitando a algún gilipollas de la tele... Y ahí está, ¡La inspiración!

¿Quien iba a decir que los intentos de _homo sapiens,_ con los cuales me veo obligada a estar siete horas de lunes a viernes, me darían ese regalo tan preciado? Era algo absurdo, pero ¿por qué no? Escribir sobre esto, escribir sobre lo idiotas y subnormales que son, escribir este martirio de día a día en el colegio; tenía dos horas por delante antes de poder soltar a gusto todo lo que tenía en mente, liberarme en papel era más rápido y estaría entretenida ¡Es un plan perfecto!

Me agacho hacia mi mochila para coger un cuaderno y un boli del estuche, al incorporarme doy un vistazo a la clase para impregnarme bien de inspiración, y con una sonrisa me llevo el lápiz a la boca, pensando como empezar mi relato.

_Otra aburrida clase de no hacer nada..._


	6. Mente en negro

**_Micro-relato VI: _**_Mente en negro._

* * *

Tan solo palabras que se convierten en su último aliento.

Tan solo palabras vacías que se pierden en el espacio.

Lágrimas negras que destruyen tus ojos, destruyen tu cuerpo, destruyen tus sueños, destruyen tu mundo. Lágrimas negras que lo destruyen todo.

Lo mataste con tus propias manos, saboreaste la sangre de su boca mientras mirabas fijamente a esos ojos carentes de vida.

Toda la eternidad por delante para acabar de esa manera; no hay final más triste que una muerte sin honor.

Papeles que lloran tinta, desesperados por poder borrar esas horribles palabras rojas.

Volar para caer, subir para descender, soñar para fracasar, vivir para morir; y aún así tu siguen pensando en volar, en subir, en soñar y en vivir, tan solo eres un loco; y por eso te envidio, porque tu mente, y no la mía, es capaz de volar, de subir, de soñar y vivir lejos de estas cadenas con un amargo sabor a realidad.


	7. Mente en negro II

**_Micro-relato VII: _**_Mente en negro II_

* * *

Tengo un alma oscura

Mi musa es el drama

la duda

Esta es una oscuridad

de doble filo

Es arrasadora

te conduce al abismo

Sin luz que pueda atravesar mi coraza

que pueda llegar a mi alma

tu no me ves

Yo tampoco te veo

Por eso camino libre por el borde del precipicio

Encuentro en la adrenalina

en la duda

en el miedo a caer

las palabras que la luz

me impide ver


	8. Halloween

_**Micro-relato VII: **Halloween_

* * *

_Celebra los últimos rayos de sol,_

_ prepara tus ruegos y plegarias,_

_ déjales una señal y escóndete._

_ Cierra puertas y ventanas,_

_que no salga un resquicio de luz._

_ Sobras; no te atrevas a salir,_

_ pues hoy la noche pertenece a los muertos._


	9. Una fuente de dolor

**_Micro-relato IX: _**_Una f__uente de dolor_

* * *

Un golpe directo, certero y calculado; un ataque predeterminado y ansiado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas esperando por este dolor? Te atraviesa, te consume, es tal que tu cuerpo no puede soportarlo: el aire ha huido de tus pulmones, grandes descargas eléctricas recorren tu sistema nervioso, tus rodillas tiemblan incapaces de sostener el peso.

Nada físico, solo una mirada y letales palabras cargadas con endorfina; llegan desde tus oídos hasta el corazón ahogándolo, aún más si fuese posible, en ese veneno al que llaman amor.


	10. Escritor

**_Micro-relato X:_**_Escritor_

* * *

En blanco, en negro; solo necesita pensar, dejarse llevar.

Una palabra, dos palabras, tres palabras... Manos pecadoras grabando a fuego una sentencia.

Una idea, una mente, un cuerpo; un alma que se convierte en brillantes cenizas.


	11. Libro

_**Micro-relato XI: **Libro_

* * *

Tienes un cuerpo atado al mundo; un alma que ruega por ser libre. Déjate llevar por la dulce y negra sinfonía de sus páginas.


	12. Cuerpo y arena

_**Micro-relato XII:** Cuerpo y arena_

* * *

Tu cuerpo y el mío se estremecen contar los cristales, la arena acaricia tu piel pegada a la mía; no importa lo mucho que nos cubra, tu tacto sigue siendo suave y terso, tu cabello oscuro y brillante, tus ojos luminosos y claros, tu boca dulce y carnosa; no importa cuanto tiempo pase, mis ojos no son capaces de ver más allá del interior de este reloj de arena.


	13. Renacer

**_Micro-relato XIII: _**_R__enacer_

* * *

No recuerdas con claridad cómo has acabado en esa abarrotada sala de conciertos donde la gente baila animada, salta y vitorea pidiendo más a ese grupo mediocre subido al escenario que, con un desmesurado sadismo, está destrozando tu canción favorita. ¿Y tú? Después de haber sido empujada por todo ser viviente de ese lugar has conseguido escabullirte a una esquina intentado huir de la multitud.

Quieres salir, desesperadamente; la cabeza te da vueltas, necesitas aire, el calor es agobiante, sientes el sudor por tu cuello, el ruido te desgarra los oídos, y el humo de los cigarrillos amenaza con el llanto quemando tus ojos y garganta.

Entonces la ves. Cuando paseas confusamente la mirada por la sala te topas con sus ojos; sonríe al divisarte, con el cuerpo tenso, no tanto como tú pero igualmente tenso, observas como se acerca con dificultad hacia ti y mueve la boca gesticulando mucho, aun así no logras entender mucho, pero asientes por cortesía. Te sonríe de vuelta, agarra tu brazo con fuerza y camina atravesando la furiosa multitud que se te echa encima, chocas con varias personas que ni se inmutan de tu presencia y no tan en el fondo lo agradeces, pero agradeces aún más ver frente a ti la puerta con el brillante dibujo de salida.

Precipitáis vuestros cuerpos fuera del local que chocan con la fuerte tormenta de verano que estaba tardando en llegar, confusas corréis hacia la otra acera donde solo se oye un agradable murmullo incomprensible y vuestros suspiros forman un canon que os hace reír y miraros nuevamente.

Esta vez puedes escucharla y estás de acuerdo en no volver a entrar y atravesar la tormenta para ir a casa, corréis juntas, tomadas de la mano, tropezando y resbalando por el camino. El aire frío llena tus pulmones, la lluvia enfría tu piel, te despeja, logra calmar el escozor de tus ojos, y por primera vez en toda la noche, sonríes.


	14. Tormenta

Caen gráciles, se deslizan, dejan un rastro indeleble de temblores a su paso. Sus caricias se aceleran con la llegada de la noche, resbalan del cielo iluminado por breves instantes haciendo brillar las gotas en la piel.

Que relajante y salvaje belleza.

Aún queda el desgarrador clímax con el que culmina la tormenta; profundas voces que se acompasan, el sonido rompe el cielo, vacía la noche, hace vibrar el cuerpo, el alma. Y todo cesa, los truenos, los rayos, y las gotas se apagan, la oscuridad de la nubes se aleja sin prisa, dejando la huella de su presencia antes de perderse en los rayos del alba.


	15. Héroe

_**Micro-relato XV: **Héroe_

* * *

Deja que nazca, que se introduzca en tu cuerpo despertando cada célula. Déjate caer en la inconsciencia, donde la realidad es un espacio lejano y el resplandor plateado no es un símbolo de terror, sino de poder. No lo pienses, solo hazlo. Actúa. Deja que la adrenalina expulse el dolor y aumente tu valentía, empuña la espada y lucha, vence al monstruo, salva al niño encerrado en la torre ¿ No oyes cómo llora? ¿No oyes sus gritos? Tú eres su héroe, no puedes defraudarle.

Algo te inmoviliza, levantas la mirada y te ves débil y asustadizo, cubierto de sangre, cuchillo en mano; a tu lado, agarrado a tu pierna, con un caballero de peluche, hay un niño pequeño que sonríe y te da la mano. Le sonríes de vuelta.

Te arrastran, te alejan de tu trofeo ¿Qué importa?

-Chico joven, unos veintidós años, presenta hematomas y laceraciones recientes, ha asesinado a una mujer, aparentemente su madre.

Sois libres. Eres libre. El monstruo de las pesadillas ha dejado de existir.


	16. Nana eterna

_**Micro-relato XVI: **Nana eterna_

* * *

Siempre había odiado a los niños, no eran más que parásitos llorones.

Curioso que ahora no pudiese aparatar los ojos de Daniel.

El bebé más guapo, el más tranquilo, para nada un mosntruo.

Le amaba tanto que era incapaz de imaginar un mañana sin acariciar su suave piel, sin ver sus ojos cerrados y su rostro tranquilo al cantarle una nana y acunar su cadáver.


	17. Compañeros

_**Micro-relato XVII: **Compañeros_

* * *

Tomó aire intentando clamarse y estar lista para lo que iba a decir, pero ni con esas pudo levantar los ojos hacia él.

-Sé que te sientes decepcionado, la verdad es que yo también lo estoy de mí misma, te he fallado, he hecho algo horrible y no hay vuelta atrás. Aún recuerdo cómo nos conocimos; estabas tirado en el aparcamiento con ese aspecto tan triste, lo normal si tus dueños te habían abandonado, no pude resistirme a ese aura que emitías y que me llevó a acercarme. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos. ¿Cómo olvidar todos nuestros momentos? Las carreras para coger el bus, el frío de la calle, las tardes viendo pelis y las interminables horas de estudio. Siempre los dos. Pero llegó ella y lo estropeo todo. Me dejé manipular, no tenía voluntad para oponerme, me obligó a hacerlo. Te utilicé. Cada día te olvidaba más, te hacía daño, arrancaba una parte de ti, no podía pensar con claridad. Y ahora estamos así; lamentándome de mi error ya recuperada de esa horrible ceguera, pero es tarde porque te miro y te veo vacío, todo por mi culpa; no soy mejor que aquellos que te abandonaron. Lo siento. Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme, pero necesitaba decírtelo porque has sido mi mejor compañero y lamento que...

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer el gilipollas?! Tenías la gripe y te sonaste los mocos, no es un crimen. ¡Tíralo ya a la basura!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Esto es especial!

-Por Dios que tienes casi diecisiete; te encontraste un paquete de pañuelos en el aparcamiento de un supermercado ¡No un perro!

-Pero para mi es como si lo fuese. Desde Manchitas no he vuelto a tener una mascota porque no cumplía las exigencias de mis padres, y Moquitos era perfecto. Pero como a mi pez de feria he terminado matándolo...

-María ¿Me recuerdas por qué somos amigas?


End file.
